rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Qrow Branwen/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Qrow_rtx2k15_low_res.png|Concept art for Qrow, from RTX 2015 QrowWeapon.jpg|Concept art for Harbinger RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Qrow Branwen.jpg|Concept art of Qrow Branwen for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story in "Burning the Candle", by Kristina Nguyen Hakustina542608450ab43.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story in Burning the Candle, by Kristina Nguyen hakustina54260e17cddcc.jpg|Pre-animation artwork from Yang's story in Burning the Candle, by Kristina Nguyen rwby jp qrow profile.png|Qrow's volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Vic-Mignogna-Square-1.png|FanX render Amity Arena character art of Qrow Branwen.jpg|Official design of Qrow Branwen for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Posters RWBY V5 Poster.jpg|Qrow in the Volume 5 Poster. Promotional Material V5 RNJR and Qrow preview.png|Qrow in the Volume 5 promo RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter RWBY Amity Arena Qrow Branwen icon.png|Qrow's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena Turnaround Models Qrow Turnaround.png|Turnaround of Qrow Merchandise QrowTee.png RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|RWBY Chibi Road Rage Poster Manga Chapters Manga 2 flashback of Qrow.jpg|Ruby remembers when Qrow saved her and inspired her to be a Huntress. Manga 14, Qrow makes a cameo in Ruby's flashback.jpg|Qrow, in Ruby's memory Manga 15, Qrow Branwen.jpg|Qrow making a cameo in Chapter 15. Screenshots - Volume 1 Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_21956.png|Qrow's mysterious message to Ozpin Screenshots - Volume 2 Burning the Candle V2 06 00029.png|Qrow wielding his scythe. Qrow Close-up.png|A close-up shot of Qrow. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0892.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0908.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1066.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1816.png|Qrow vs. Winter V3trailer 9.png V3trailer 10.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1882.png|Awkward elevator ride 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1948.png|"Did ya miss me?" V3trailer videogames1.png|Qrow pwning Ruby 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1984.png|Yang's next. Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00027.png| Stand back girls Vol3op 34.png|Grrrrrrrrrr Vol3op 35.png|Look, a distraction! V3 Opening 00029.png|Old memories Vol3op 37.png|Branwens Vol3op 38.png| Zoom and enhance! New Challengers... V3 02 00054.png|Qrow at the Crow Bar. How fitting. V3 02 00055.png|A drunken old crow. V3 02 00056.png|Watching JNPR's victory. V3e2 00056.png|You may be impressed, but I'm not. V3e2 00103.png|Brace yourself, Winter is coming. V3e2 00104.png|"Happy Vytal Festival..!" V3 02 00108.png|Staggering out of the bar. It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00019.png|"I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" V3 03 00021.png|No, not you... V3 03 00022.png|...I'm talking to your sister. V3 03 00023.png|Qrow and Winter have a stare down. V3 03 00028.png| V3 03 00031.png| V3 03 00032.png|''En garde!'' V3 03 00033.png|Clashing swords. V3 03 00037.png| V3 03 00039.png| V3 03 00040.png| V3 03 00042.png|I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! V3 03 00045.png| V3 03 00046.png| V3 03 00047.png| V3 03 00062.png|I dare you! V3 03 00065.png|Ooooh...so close. V3 03 00072.png|Oh, hey Ruby. V3 03 00073.png| V3 03 00074.png|Did I miss you? Not really. (Just kidding.) V3 03 00076.png|"Catch you later, kid." V3 03 00079.png|Drinks.. V3 03 00080.png|..and empty. V3 03 00081.png| "Communication's a two way street pal!" V3 03 00082.png|Watches Winter about to leave. V3E3_Qrow winks at Winter.png| V3 03 00085.png|"You think they're scared of your little ships?" Lessons Learned V3 0400058.png|"You're nothing but talk kid!" V3_0400060.png|Qrow wins. FATALITY! V3_0400061.png| V3_0400062.png|Who's up next? V3_0400064.png| I walk a lonely road... V3_0400065.png|...the only one that I have ever known... V3_0400066.png|...don't know where it goes... V3_0400067.png|...but it's home to me... V3_0400069.png|...and I walk alone. V3_0400070.png| V3_0400071.png|TINY MINISKIRT! V3 0400072.png| V3 0400076.png|"Remember you're talking to a member of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon." V3 0400077.png|"Team STRQ." V3 0400078.png|Well, I'd best be going. V3 0400079.png|"You two still have a long way to go." V3 0400080.png|You're never done training when you're a Huntsman or Huntress. Never Miss a Beat V3e5_00103.png|In Ozpin's office V3e5_00104.png|"So, have you chosen your guardian yet?" Fall V3_0600002.png| V3_0600003.png| V3_0600013.png| V3_0600014.png| V3_0600015.png| V3_0600017.png| V3_0600020.png|Time for some hard truths V3_0600021.png| Beginning of the End V3 07 00088.png| V3 07 00090.png| V3 07 00092.png| V3 07 00093.png| V3 07 00097.png| V3 07 00098.png| Destiny V3 08 00031.png|"Hey, Firecracker." V3 08 00032.png| V3 08 STRQ.png|Coolest team to graduate Beacon PvP V3 09 00114.png|So what's the plan? Battle of Beacon V3 10 00106.png|Got Glynda's back V3 10 00146.png|Tag team Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00078.png|Slash slash! V3 11 00086.png|The scythe has been unleashed! V3 11 00087.png|Fear the Reaper V3 11 00088.png| V3 11 00089.png|Killing Grimm V3 11 00090b Qrow Scythe.png| Badasses never look at the camera. V3 11 00093.png|When in battle, always remember to quip. End of the Beginning V3 12 00147.png| V3 12 00148.png| V3 12 00150.png| V3 12 00153.png|"Silver eyes" V3 12 00154.png|"You're special, Ruby" V3 12 00155.png| V3 12 00156.png| V3 12 00157.png| V3 12 00158.png| V3 12 00202.png| V3 12 00203.png| V3 12 00204.png|A dusty old crow... Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00013.png Family V4 04 00058.png V4 04 00063.png V4 04 00064.png V4 04 00067.png V4 04 00068.png|Sees who asked for him. V4 04 00070.png V4 04 00072.png|Twins V4 04 00073.png|"Did you know Yang lost her arm?" V4 04 00074.png V4 04 00075.png V4 04 00076.png V4 04 00077.png V4 04 00078.png V4 04 00079.png V4 04 00080.png V4 04 00081.png|Watches his sister leaving through the portals. V4 04 00082.png V4 04 00083.png|"Make this a double." Tipping Point V4 06 00054.png|Flying into the fray.. V4 06 00058.png|and runs in. V4 06 00062.png|Prevents his niece from being struck by the stinger. V4 06 00064.png|"Hey." V4e6 qrow block face view.png Punished V4 07 00027.png V4 07 00028.png V4 07 00029.png|"Salem." V4 07 00031.png V4 07 00033.png V4 07 00035.png V4 07 00036.png V4 07 00037.png V4 07 00038.png V4 07 00043.png V4 07 00046.png V4 07 00048.png V4 07 00050.png V4 07 00051.png V4 07 00053.png V4 07 00054.png V4 07 00056.png V4 07 00057.png|Delivers Tyrian a punch not just once.. V4 07 00058.png|..but twice V4 07 00059.png|and also a kick. V4 07 00060.png|Dodges Tyrian's strike V4 07 00061.png|and activates his scythe mode V4 07 00062.png|to propel himself upwards. V4 07 00063.png V4 07 00064.png V4 07 00066.png V4 07 00067.png V4 07 00068.png V4 07 00070.png|Aura gone. V4 07 00072.png V4 07 00073.png|Cuts the falling wooden beam.. V4 07 00074.png|..and struck by the stinger. V4 07 00075.png V4 07 00076.png V4 07 00082.png V4 07 00086.png V4 07 00087.png V4 07 00088.png V4 07 00089.png|"Just a flesh wound." V4 07 00090.png A Much Needed Talk V4 08 00001.png V4 08 00002.png V4 08 00003.png V4 08 00004.png V4 08 00031.png V4 08 00032.png V4 08 00033.png|Explains his semblance to RNJR. V4 08 00034.png|"Not tonight.." V4 08 00046.png V4 08 00047.png V4 08 00048.png V4 08 00049.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00061.png V4 09 00062.png|"Tai. She's not... coming.." V4 09 00063.png V4 09 00067.png V4 09 00071.png Kuroyuri V4 10 00018.png|Being carried through Kuroyuri on a stretcher V4 10 00034.png|Leaning against the same tree from the Ren family photo Taking Control V4 11 00056.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00004.png V4 12 00005.png V4 12 00006.png V4 12 00044.png V4 12 00046.png V4 12 00051.png V4 12 00056.png V4 12 00058.png V4 12 00084.png V4 12 00085.png|"You know I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." V4 12 00086.png|"It's good to see you again Oz." Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Trailer Vol 5 Trailer 0008.png RunningInThe90s.png Vol 5 Trailer 0011.png Vol 5 Trailer 0013.png Vol 5 Trailer 0014.png Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00014.png Welcome to Haven V5 01 00001.png V5 01 00002.png V5 01 00012.png V5 01 00013.png V5 01 00014.png|"Get ready. There could be trouble." V5 01 00016.png V5 01 00017.png V5 01 00023.png V5 01 00024.png V5 01 00034.png|The drunken crow brings home a farmboy. V5 01 00035.png|"Hehe..." V5E1 Qrow Did It!.png|"I DID IT!" V5_01_00036.png|Falls off the couch in a drunken stupor Unforeseen Complications V5_03_00021.png V5_03_00030.png|Cue Qrow's Semblance V5_03_00031.png V5_03_00036.png Known by its Song V5 06 00002.png V5 06 00004.png V5 06 00005.png V5 06 00006.png V5 06 00007.png V5 06 00008.png V5 06 00009.png V5 06 00010.png V5 06 00011.png V5 06 00012.png V5 06 00013.png V5 06 00014.png V5 06 00015.png V5 06 00017.png V5 06 00018.png V5 06 00020.png V5 06 00021.png V5 06 00051.png V5 06 00055.png V5 06 00060.png Rest and Resolutions V5C7_00030.png V5C7_00031.png A Perfect Storm V5 09 00054.png V5 09 00056.png True Colors V5 10 00001.png V5 10 00003.png V5 10 00004.png V5 10 00008.png V5 10 00009.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00002.png V5 11 00003.png V5 11 00006.png|Of all of the people. V5 11 00016.png V5 11 00017.png|"Everybody stay calm." V5 11 00020.png V5 11 00023.png|"Running away was one thing, but this... you've crossed the line!" V5 11 00024.png V5 11 00060.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12_00018.png V5C12_00019.png V5C12_00037.png V5C12_00038.png V5C12_00039.png V5C12_00040.png V5C12_00059.png|The drunk's two barrel boomstick. V5C12_00060.png|Kicks and.. V5C12_00061.png|Blocking the turncoat's fire V5C12_00079.png V5C12_00080.png|That's gonna hurt. V5C12_00081.png|X-Ray! Downfall V5 13 00009.png V5 13 00020.png V5 13 00090.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00020.png V5 14 00064.png V5 14 00069.png V5 14 00073.png|Holding the Relic V5 14 00074.png|Looks like it's time to go to Atlas! Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00002.png V6 trailer 00003.png V6 trailer 00004.png V6 trailer 00012.png V6 trailer 00025.png Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00006.png|Snoozing on the bench V6 op 00007.png|Right before being rudely awoken V6 op 00013.png|Standing by Ruby as a newcomer appears V6 op 00016.png|His dark past catching up to him? V6 op 00027.png|Fighting atop the train V6 op 00034.png|United against any threat Argus Limited V6 01 00019.png V6 01 00027.png V6 01 00028.png V6 01 00034.png V6 01 00041.png V6 01 00048.png V6 01 00052.png V6 01 00053.png V6 01 00054.png V6 01 00059.png V6 01 00063.png V6 01 00074.png V6 01 00076.png V6 01 00079.png V6 01 00083.png V6 01 00084.png V6 01 00085.png V6 01 00088.png V6 01 00089.png V6 01 00090.png Uncovered V6 02 00005.png V6 02 00007.png V6 02 00008.png V6 02 00017.png V6 02 00019.png V6 02 00020.png V6 02 00029.png V6 02 00050.png V6 02 00052.png V6 02 00053.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions chibi transition qrow.gif Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00002.png|Flying smack into the window. Chibi2 09 00003.png|Opening the window to make a cool entrance. Chibi2 09 00005.png|"Tada!" Chibi2 09 00006.png|Losing balance thanks to overreactive niece. Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00001.png Chibi2 10 00002.png Chibi2 10 00003.png Chibi2 10 00004.png Chibi2 10 00005.png Chibi2 10 00011.png Chibi2 10 00012.png Chibi2 10 00013.png Chibi2 10 00014.png|Qrow in a Speedo, part 1 Chibi2 10 00017.png Chibi2 10 00021.png Chibi2 10 00022.png Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00001.png Chibi2 13 00002.png Chibi2 13 00003.png Chibi2 13 00004.png Chibi2 13 00005.png Chibi2 13 00006.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00007.png Neptune Noir Chibi2 16 00028.png Chibi2 16 00029.png Chibi2 16 00030.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00017.png|Qrow in a Speedo, part 2 Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (8).png|Qrow in a Speedo, part 3 chibi2 19 (9).png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00007.png Chibi2 20 00008.png Chibi2 20 00009.png Chibi2 20 00010.png Chibi2 20 00011.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00013.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Evil Interview Chibi3E2 00019.png|Qrow in a Speedo, part 4 Chibi3E2 00020.png Chibi3E2 00023.png Mortal Frenemies Chibi3E3 00014.png Chibi3E3 00015.png Chibi3E3 00016.png Chibi3E3 00019.png Chibi3E3 00020.png Chibi3E3 00021.png Chibi3E3 00022.png Chibi3E3 00023.png|"Go team!" Chibi3E3 00024.png Chibi3E3 00025.png Chibi3E3 00027.png Tea Party Chibi3 09 00027.png Chibi3 09 00028.png Chibi3 09 00029.png Chibi3 09 00030.png Chibi3 09 00031.png Chibi3 09 00032.png Chibi3 09 00033.png Chibi3 09 00036.png Chibi3 09 00037.png Chibi3 09 00038.png Chibi3 09 00039.png Chibi3 09 00041.png Chibi3 09 00042.png Chibi3 09 00043.png Chibi3 09 00044.png JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00001.png Chibi3 12 00002.png Chibi3 12 00003.png Chibi3 12 00004.png Chibi3 12 00005.png Chibi3 12 00006.png Chibi3 12 00007.png Chibi3 12 00040.png Chibi3 12 00041.png Chibi3 12 00044.png Chibi3 12 00045.png Chibi3 12 00046.png Chibi3 12 00047.png Chibi3 12 00048.png Chibi3 12 00049.png Chibi3 12 00050.png Play With Penny Chibi3 15 00038.png Chibi3 15 00039.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Qrow Branwen images